1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating release system for a seat assembly in which the assembly is actuated by a release that is located remotely from the seat assembly.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, seat assemblies include: (1) a seatback that is moveable over an arcuate range between a design position in which it may support a passenger's upper body (either upright or reclined) and a full fold flat position; (2) inboard and outboard seatback latches for releasably securing the seatback in the effective position; (3) inboard and outboard floor latches; and (4) a seat cushion that supports the seatback. The rearward portion of the seat cushion engages the floor latches. The seat cushion has a forward portion that is pivotally attached to the vehicle floor so that the seat cushion and seatback may tumble forwardly. This movement occurs when (1) the seatback latches are disengaged; (2) the seatback lies in the full forward flat position; and (3) when the floor latches are disengaged. The tumbled position facilitates occupant ingress and egress in relation to the vehicle and provides better access to luggage and storage spaces.
Among the patents identified in a search that was conducted before filing this application are the following U.S. references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,478,358; 6,345,867; 6,250,704; 6,065,804; 6,000,742; 5,961,183; 5,871,255; 5,810,443; 5,662,368; 5,634,686; 5,364,152; and 5,280,987.